Many types of balers are known today. While balers have been in use for many years that form relatively small rectangular bales for manual handling, the technology is relatively new for devices that are suitable for forming relatively large bales for machine handling.
Several balers are known for forming relatively large rectangular or round bales. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,197 discloses a baler for producing large round bales of approximately four to five feet in width and having a similar diameter. While round bales generally have good field storage characteristics, they are difficult to handle and also difficult to stack in enclosed areas. Because of the propensity of a round bale to roll compared to a rectangular bale, additional care must be exercised in the handling of round bales.
Several types of large rectangular balers are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,109 and 4,118,918 disclose balers that are, in effect, scaled up versions of designs used for smaller 16.times.18 inch bales. This results in a device having a relatively heavy structure and high power requirements. Other balers for forming large rectangular bales utilize rotating feeding and compacting mechanisms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,832 discloses a relatively complex device that does not have a dedicated structure for compressing the hay in the baling chamber and utilizes rotating feeding and compacting structure. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,487 employs feeder-compactor rotating rollers that oscillate up and down across the intake port of the bale forming channel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,923 discloses a device and method in which the bale forming chamber is fed from the bottom and oscillates back and forth over a feeding mechanism. Alternatively, the feeding mechanism moves back and forth underneath the baling chamber. In both devices, rotating feeder-compactor rollers are utilized.
A need exists for a baler and baling method capable of forming large rectangular bales that is relatively simple in design and operation. A need also exists for a large rectangular baler that is capable of making vent holes in central portions of the bale that extend completely through the bale. A need further exists for a large rectangular baler that deposits the bale into the field so that the layers of hay in the bale are horizontally oriented.
Finally, a need exists for a bale construction of crop or other material, which may be hay, having improved rain shedding and drying characteristics.